Olympus OM-10/20/30/40
The Olympus OM system was released by Olympus in 1972. The Olympus OM bodies were divided in a high range and a middle range. The two digit models were the middle range. The top range were the one digit models OM-1/2/3/4. All these bodies could take the Olympus OM lenses (which means all potentially have DOF preview functionality, as this was standard on most OM Lenses). The OM-10 and OM-10 Quartz http://static.flickr.com/28/45019585_5367361642_m.jpg The OM-10 was the first consumer OM series body. Launched in 1979 it accepted the full line of OM lenses and most of the OM accessories for a lower price. The lower price was reflected in the construction of this camera and the features available, however, it was still a very competent performer and it reflected the elegant lines established by the compact OM-1 and 2 designs. Early production runs of the OM-10 have known malfunction issues with electronics, metering, and shutter magnets. Olympus later changed the shutter to a 'Type II' design to correct the latter problem. In its standard configuration the OM-10 offered aperture priority automatic exposure, simple and accurate enough for a consumer camera in most lighting situations. It also offered exposure compensation for more complicated lighting situations and for more advanced users. When you wanted to have a fully manual camera a manual adaptor was available as an accessory. This device simply plugged into the front face of OM-10 and allowed you to use the manual setting of the camera to set the shutter speed. The manual adaptor is not nearly as easy to use as the typical shutter speed ring around the lens bayonet on the OM-1. http://static.flickr.com/29/45019559_86c19dd122_m.jpg The OM-10 can accept all the lenses of the OM system. The finder screen is fixed, as well as the back. It can accept the winder but not the motor drive. It existed in chrome and in black finish. In 1980 the OM-10 Quartz was released with a fixed databack (equivalent of a Recordata Back 3) to print the time or date on your pictures. The OM-10 Quartz was only released in black finish. The OM-10 was sold in large quantities before production ceased in 1987 and many working examples are still being used today. Largely overlooked in favor of its more professional 'single digit' siblings you can easily pick up a working example for $50. Try to find one that includes the manual adaptor though, as this accessory alone fetches $30 on ebay. Other images The OM-20 / OM-G The OM-20 was released in 1983. It was called OM-G on some markets. It existed in chrome and in black finish. It is a more versatile version on the OM-10. In addition to the OM-10's standard features the OM-20 has a PC flash connection, can use a motor drive, has exposure compensation warning, under-exposure warning, built-in manual metering, and provision for attaching a steady grip. The OM-30 / OM-F http://static.flickr.com/77/195779314_f0f8f94002_m.jpg The OM-30 was also released in 1983. It was called OM-F on some markets. It existed in chrome and in black finish. It was Olympus's first step towards an autofocus SLR camera. It was a true autofocus with one lens only, the 35-70mm AF zoom whose focusing ring was motorized, with three AAA batteries to operate it. With the other OM mount lenses focusing was only assisted with an indicator in the viewfinder. The OM-30 is like the OM-20 except for the following differences: * focusing aid LED's in viewfinder * F2/F4 switch for focus system * In-Focus trigger cord socket (allowing pictures to be taken automatically as soon as the image is brought into focus) * automatic focus with the Zuiko 35-70 AF zoom * no PC flash socket http://static.flickr.com/71/195779316_7a9ae8f14b_m.jpg * no exposure compensation warning. * The OM-30 also takes 5 SR44 batteries which mount in a compartment on the left hand side of the front of the camera. In place of the normal battery compartment is a switch to turn off the beeper. The OM-30 met quite limited success. Other images. The OM-40 / OM-PC http://static.flickr.com/57/207824567_52c0304c60_m.jpg The OM-40 was released in 1985. It was called OM-PC on some markets. It has a modified, rubberised body, and is more rugged than the OM-10/20/30, yet cheaper than the OM-2SP. Like the OM-2SP it has a program mode, an aperture priority automatic mode and a manual mode. It has TTL flash automation, and a metering system called ESP, that is a very basic matricial system with two zones (center and edges). Use of the 'ESP' metering system requires the user to manually stop down the aperture to below whatever the camera assesses it will require; the camera can hold the aperture open, but cannot close it further than it has manually been set. Like the OM-10/20/30, the focusing screen is fixed, but it can accept all the motor drives/winders. The OM-40 only existed in black finish. http://static.flickr.com/63/207815460_02649bf354_m.jpg Other images Some specifications: *ISO 25–3200 (with automatic DX coding) *Self-timer (12 seconds) *Shutter speeds: B, 1–1000 *TTL flash automation *Electro-Selective metering *OTF metering *460 grams (body only) Bibliography * Links General links * Guide to classic Cameras entry about OM-10 * Camtech * Consumer Review Documentation * Manuals for most OM models from Olympus USA's support site. * Manual available on the Favorite Classics section of .kyphoto.com * Manuals, including repair manual, available on this Dutch site Category: Japanese 35mm SLR Category: Olympus OM mount Category: Olympus Category: O